criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Trust Anyone/Transcript
Chapter 1 After the events of last case... Abril: , we need to catch Claire before she escapes! Abril: We know that there were a few escape pods, the only way to get there is via jetski. Abril: If we stop the jet skis in time, we will be able to catch that pesky girl before she gets out Scott free! Investigate Expedition Base Entrance. Abril: Holy snow, isn't that the body of Claire Reddington? She's unconscious in the snow! Let's get her to Endar so we can talk to her when she isn't almost frozen to death. Abril: A hand protruding out of the snow? That's not something to see every day. Help me dig this up . After minutes of shoveling snow... Abril: That's the body of Savannah Mac! Look, her handcuffs are in half! Abril: She seems like someone freed her from her binds and stabbed and bludgeoned her to death! Jesus, she even is holding a camera. If you unlock it, maybe we could find some evidence as to her final moments. Abril: I'm sad, Savannah was such a pretty girl.. nonetheless, we have to see what this case has in store.. Investigate Camera. Abril: Great job, ! Let's play and let's roll! Moments before Savannah's death... Savannah: To whoever finds this, this wasn't my fault.. Savannah: The Heavenly Guard forced me to lead this with Henri, but those stupid microchips forced us to lose the only leader we had here! Savannah: I wasn't merely a leader, but everyone started coming to me for reassurance that we are making it out here alive.. Savannah: Someone freed me after the Sphinx arrested me, and I plan on getting the rest of you out of here.. and if you find this, , I'm sorry for calling you here... Don't worry, I know who shot your plane down. It was none other than- ???: No no, little pawn. Last thing I know, I'm the king, and I call.. checkmate. Savannah: Wait, what? But you freed me! You let me go! Why wouldn't you kill me then than now? ???: Because I don't want solving this too easy.. you're trespassing after all.. Savannah: Don't come any closer! O-o-or, I'll shoot! ???: Go ahead. The figure comes closer as Savannah fires three rounds into the figure's bulletproof vest. ???: Now, a taste of your own medicine. The figure holds up a blunt object and smacks Savannah over the head with it, the object snapping in two. She then gets multiple stabs to the chest before the camera fades to black. Abril: Holy shit, ... that was so gruesome to watch at the end! Savannah wasn't really a bad guy after all.. Abril: Well, now we know that she was last alive in the security room! Onward! Talk to Claire about meeting the victim. Claire: Thanks for taking me in, . Your chief medical examiner got me hot cocoa and a blanket! Abril: Enough with the chit chat, Reddington. You still ran away from us AND was next to the body. Care to explain? Claire: Oh! I'm not sure, I was super scared to get handcuffed by you. It was a very traumatic experience after seeing how tough you are. Claire: I was paged by Savannah to meet her at the entrance of the research base for a way out. I wanted to get out, I wanna see my daughter, Amber! Claire: When I got there, she wasn't present. So I waited when I got hit by something, and next thing you know, I'm in this room being fed hot chocolate! Abril: Alright, Claire, we'll let you stay, we still need to suspect you for her murder. Claire: Murder? Oh no, that's what happened? Did I do this? Abril: I don't know, we need to see, Claire. Stay put. Investigate Security Room. Abril: Whatcha find, ? A bloody scarf? That looks like the one that Savannah wore! Why is it shiny? We should get a sample. Abril: A dart board of the victim? I think that's sheer evidence of a new suspect. Abril: A manuscript? Do we know who it's by? Nothing a little dusty dust can't fix! Abril: Savannah won't be left unavenged for long, , let's do this! Examine Bloody Scarf. Abril: So we managed to separate the blood with this polish... let's send it to Xiang for more! Examine Dartboard. Abril: Nice collection of fingerprints! Maybe you do some finger action when I'm not around, huh? Abril: ... Abril: I've said too much, let's find out who these belong too. Examine Fingerprints. Abril: Oliver Lund? That scary security team leader we saw last case! He has a history of being... despicable. Abril: Let's go talk to him.. with our guns drawn so he doesn't try killing me. Speak to Oliver about hitting the victim's photo with darts. Oliver: You guys again? What, am I going to get my own maid now? Abril: Shut it, Lund, we found your darts pinned against the photo of our recent victim! Oliver: Ah, Big Mac's down? Finally, I despised her ever since Vagos went down. Oliver: She could not lead for the life of her! Ever since she took over, a string of murders occured with NO explanation! What's up with that? Oliver: I had to drink myself away sometimes to ignore that nagging voice of hers. Blah blah blah, Oliver do this... Abril: Well, we could arrest you right now due to your hatred of the victim! Oliver: You and what evidence? Just go away and leave me be. ... Abril: Ugh, I hate that guy! He's such a prick! Abril: Whatever, I hope I get to shoot that guy where he stands. Examine Manuscript. Abril: The Death of Savannah Mack, by Ben Witchell? That author we met in Vagos's murder? Well, that's obviously an homage to the victim. Abril: But why did Ben title and base the story around Savannah's foretold death? Let's go find him and have a little writer's block with him. Talk to Ben about disliking the victim. Ben: Ah, .. haven't seen you in a hot minute? Would you want an autograph? Abril: The only thing we want is answers! Care to explain this? Ben: My literary piece about Mac? Well, that's because the bloody girl didn't allow me to do anything? I could help her with anything, like monitoring the Valkyrie Dome, or even help investigate the murder of that blogger girl. Ben: But no! She made me sit back and do stupid paperwork and even had me color some thank you cards to some of her closest friends! I'm not a 7-year-old finger painter, I'm an artiste! Abril: Artiste of being a lunatic? Ben: What was that, doll? Abril: Nothing! You can carry on and we'll get your opinion on our new piece: "Further questions". Ben: Sounds like a boring piece! Maybe say it in French! Analyze Polish. Xiang: Hey Abril! So, I analyzed that thing you sent me! The one about your chances with- Abril: Uhhh, we're here about the polish. Xiang: Oh? Oh! Oh yes, the polish is usually used to de-thaw metal, usually used in these cold conditions. Xiang: However, this polish is specifically used to de-thaw the skis of snow mobiles! I think by now, knows what I'm referring to. Abril: So the killer drives a snow mobile? Well, let's zoom to victory and catch this crook thaw-handed! Analyze Victim's Body. Endar: Ah, when you brought psychologist, I thought it would be another hospital murder. I miss fat man. Abril: I do too, but the sooner we crack this case, the sooner we can get out of here! Endar: Oh yes! So body was stabbed repeatedly but the blow to head is what killed Savannah! Stabbing more insult to injury, no? Endar: But, I found something in both wounds! It was fresh perfume scent, just like blackberries. Endar: I assume that murderer used this to hide body in snow so you won't see. Abril: A fresh blackberry scent? Well, , the only thing they will smell is a jail cell, population: them! ... Abril: This case is already giving me a headache? Or is that the cold? Abril: We found Savannah Mac dead next to the body of Claire Reddington. She says she has no recollection of what happened. Abril: We saw that Savannah was killed in the security room. We also know that both Oliver Lund and Ben Witchell disliked the victim for her actions. Abril: But we still need a lead! This case is frozen solid right now- wait?.. Abril: Is that? I think that's smoke! Come on, , on a snow mobile, someone could be in trouble! Chapter 2 Abril: We made it, and the supplies of the team is on fire! Quick, we need to suppress these flames ASAP! A few minutes later... Abril: We couldn't salvage anything. Do you ever just also feel like a disappointment? Abril: Whoever committed a fun case of arson probably also killed Savannah, so let's investigate post-haste! Investigate Smoking Supply House. Abril: A burnt briefcase? That looks more burnt than the other large crates here. Maybe this was the source of the fire. Abril: And broken glasses? We need to find the person whose glasses these belong too, as obviously everyone on the expedition wears glasses. Abril: A cigarette? Why would you pick that up? Some people here need a smoke as much as I do. Abril: A clue? Well, you're the boss, . Let's get examining! Examine Burnt Briefcase. Abril: A sniper rifle? Who could that belong to- Lily-Rose: Yours truly, . Don't touch my stuff. Abril: Lily-Rose Moore?! The survivalist from last case? Lily-Rose: That's my name. Don't wear it out. Abril: Well, my name's Abril Hernandez, Junior Detective of the Sphinx Agency. I hope my questions don't wear YOU out. Speak to Lily-Rose about being on the crime scene. Abril: So, Ms. Moore, what were you doing on the crime scene? Lily-Rose: Well, I was disinfecting my eye-patch here, as Savannah told me to stay put. Lily-Rose: Then I heard a massive bear roar in the distance! You know that as a survivalist, it is my duty to check that out. Lily-Rose: I hopped on my snowmobile and drove towards the sound, and when I got back, you and Ms. Attitude were holding my briefcase. Abril: Ms. Attitude, Well I'll have- Lily-Rose: Quiet, I know you like playing hard to get. I'll be on my way now. Abril: Hey! Wait! I... .... Abril: She is a charmer, , what can I say? Abril: But no matter, we have to keep investigating! Examine Broken Glasses. Abril: S. Rose? Hmm, anyone in the database as an S. Rose? Abril: Sybil Rose, from that researcher's murder? Well, let's go find him, he's back in business! Talk to Sybil about being on the crime scene. Abril: Sybil Rose? You look different from the ID we were given. Sybil: Yeah, I lost my glasses! Do you know where I could find them? Abril: We have them right here, except, well, cracked. Sybil: Ah, no worries! Nothing a bit of that fresh blackberry smell could fix! Abril: Yeah... so you were in the supply house? Sybil: Mhm. I went there so I could repair the communication system Savannah used. It was a tiring trip, my snowmobile breaking down half way. Sybil: Where is Savannah anyway? I could have sworn she would have praised me by now. Abril: That's the issue. Savannah's dead. Sybil: Savannah's gone? Oh no! We are all dropping like flies! There has to be a reason! Abril: As much as we want to get to that reason now, we are going to have to look into Savannah's murder, and you have to be able to cooperate. Sybil: I'll cooperate if it means I get out of here! Examine Crushed Cigarette. Abril: Yuck! DNA! Unless it's from Jolette, all saliva is disgusting! Abril: ... Abril: Just find out who it is already. Examine Saliva. Abril: Ugh, him again? Why the hell does Oliver show up every time something bad happens? Abril: Whatever, let's go find him. Talk to Oliver about smoking on the crime scene. Oliver: You guys again? Can't you guys just leave me alone? Abril: I wish we could, Oliver. We wanna know about your cigarette on the crime scene. Oliver: Busting me for smoking? Jeez, you might be worse than Savannah. Abril: Avoiding the question, huh? That cigarette burnt down the whole entire supply house and it's entirely your fault. Oliver: Me?! That cigar couldn't even burn a piece of paper if it tried. Oliver: Savannah's stupid eco-friendly alternatives can't give me a break! I've had to smoke these atrocious cigarettes and ride a snowmobile with smelly gas that smells like it came out of my butt! Abril: Well, it's better that you're being miserable than you being drunk. Oliver: Shut up! I'll have you killed right here, dead center! Abril: Mhm? We'll took soon, Lund. ... Abril: He talked about Savannah tampering with the snow mobile's gas? Well, let's head over to the jet skis on the crime scene to investigate. Investigate Parked Jet Skis. Abril: Wow, as much as I hate to say it, these jet skis do smell bad. Oh, Savannah, what were you doing? Abril: There's a bunch of wooden pieces on the floor. I know you like piecing things together. Abril: A penguin plush? How cute! Why is it here though? Let's investigate that further.. look, it even moves when you touch it's nose! Abril: And a torn photo? Look, you can see the victim's face with someone else! It's like a jigsaw puzzle in -10 degrees Fahrenheit! Examine Wooden Pieces. Abril: Holy smokes, it's two halves of one paddle! There's so much blood on it, it has to be our murder weapon. Abril: Let's send these to Xiang immediately, before the evidence runs cold. Examine Penguin Plush. Abril: Aw man, so it belongs to someone? I was gonna keep it!.. For.. evidence purposes. Abril: How dare Claire leave an adorable little animal out here to rot? Let's go shame her! Talk to Claire about her plush on the crime scene. Abril: So Claire, remember him? Claire: Stan! Yay, you found him, where was he? Abril: In a pile of snow where Savannah's body was found. Claire: Aw, I'm sorry, I think we were playing a game of hide and seek. Was it our smell of blackberries? Abril: Are you sure you're okay? Claire: Yes, it's just that Stan helps me relate. I'm sorry if I come off as a little flamboyant. Abril: It's fine, we will see you later. Don't skip town!... Or, the research base. Examine Torn Photo. Abril: So, , what did you get? Abril: Savannah and... Ben Witchell?! Abril: But Ben hated Savannah.. they were friends back then? Abril: I agree, let's go talk to him! Ask Ben about his past relationship with the victim. Abril: So, Ben, care to explain this? Ben: Oh! I ripped that up specifically so you guys wouldn't have found it... Ben: It's true, Savannah and I were childhood friends, we would go on many adventures in my backyard. Ben: Once we were part of secret agents attempting to infiltrate Market Wall and discover these mirror clones that keep showing up! We always also hid our scent using blackberries, which sometimes I still use today! Abril: Uh-huh. Is that a book of yours? Ben: Mhm, it's called Rising Shadow: King's At Checkmate. Only $25.99! I was reading some of it while riding my snow mobile and it is some pretty heavy stuff. Abril: I'll pass, I'll see you around, Witchell. Analyze Paddle. Xiang: I'll tell you, , this is a very deadly murder weapon. I pricked myself three times! Abril: Do you want a bandage? Maybe I'll call the Whambulance, they are usually around in Antarctica. Xiang: Very funny, Hernandez. Abril: I'm such a tease! Anyways, what did you find? Xiang: Well, I found traces of acepotassium sulfate all over the paddle handle. Xiang: After doing some research, I discovered that acepotassium sulfate is a common item in nicotine gum! Abril: So our killer's a smoker? Well we're going to break their habits of smoking by sending them to a smoking hot cell! ... Abril: Our suspect pool is unique, while some people hated Savannah... Abril: Others adored her.. and Claire is probably still settling from being unconscious in negative degree weather. Abril: I think we're almost th- Abril: You here that? It sounds like Lily-Rose and Ben... why are they arguing so loud? Abril: Should we go and intervene before it's too lat- GUNSHOT! Chapter 3 Investigate the deal between Lily-Rose and Ben. Abril: Lily-Rose Moore, put your gun down! Lily-Rose: Relax, I didn't actually shoot him. Ben: You monster! You almost killed me! I spat out my nicotine gum! Lily-Rose: We're both trying to break habits, we both want to stop smoking, and I specifically need to learn how to not chase you in the snow. Ben: , arrest her! She's dangerous! Lily-Rose: It was just a warning shot, relax. Abril: You two, stop bickering! We need you guys to clear the crime scene, we'll take it from here. Come on, , let's do this! Investigate Burning Supply Caches. Abril: After dumb and dumber were on the scene, there's not much left to investigate- Abril: Look, ! That cassette tape was lit on fire! Quick, let's extinguish it! Abril: Ugh, some of it's gone, but let's try to salvage what's left. Abril: A bloody glove? That could be anyone's, but let's get some of the hair that's on the finger tips. Abril: We're almost done, . Let's get this done! Examine Burnt Cassette Tape. Abril: We could only salvage a small part of it. Abril: Jolette could do wonders with those magical fingers of hers! Let's go give it to her! Analyze Film. Jolette: Hey, ! Hey, Abril! I have some exciting news! Jolette: This film clip has no sound, but all you could see is Oliver and Savannah arguing about something! Jolette: He even spits his nicotine gum onto Savannah's jacket! Abril: I don't wanna talk to that creepy guy again.. do we know who recorded it? Jolette: We do! At the end of the film, this guy is seen trying to turn off the camera by staring at it. Jolette: I used the facial recognition device we have and discovered that the man was one Sybil Rose! Abril: Alright, , let's go talk to Mr. Rose! Talk to Sybil about the victim's argument with Oliver. Sybil: Ah, you startled me! You made me swallow my nicotine gum! Abril: Your stomach will be smoke free. Now, we found your recording of Oliver and Savannah arguing. Sybil: Oh, that was a scary experience! I was getting a box full of gears and winches to fix the gate when I saw the two walk in and argue. Sybil: They talked about the integrity of the whole expedition, and Savannah got really mad and stormed out! Sybil: Oliver punched a box right next to me, too! I was so scared, that blackberry aroma was so intimidating! Abril: Huh. Thank you, Sybil, but we'll intimidate you if you were the one who ended Savannah's life! Examine Bloody Glove. Abril: Blonde hair? Well, the only person with blonde hair in our suspect list is Claire! Abril: I think it's time to grill the psychologist again. Don't you agree? Speak to Claire about the bloody glove. Abril: Can you explain this, Reddington? Surely you aren't delusional now! Claire: I thought I got rid of that! Ugh.. Claire: Fine, that's Savannah's blood. But it was an accident! Claire: While patrolling on my snow mobile, I was driving but I couldn't stop it, and it was going right for Savannah! Claire: I accidentally ran over her hand and it bled intensively. Not even my nicotine gum could comfort me. But I didn't kill her! Abril: We'll see about that, Reddington. Anyways, , I think it's time to go into the belly of the beast, where Savannah was killed! Investigate Turret Panels. Abril: Here we go, the final stretch, ! What did you find? Abril: A nicotine gum packet? There's a white substance on it, let's collect a sample. Abril: And.. what is that? A motion sensor device? Maybe it caught the killer killing Savannah! Abril: Let's send that to Jolette immediately! We have a mastermind to catch! Examine Nicotine Gum Packet. Abril: Jesus, that cream is so slimy! Thank god I didn't get a sample. Abril: Thank you, , for taking a noble sacrifice. Let's get that to Xiang! Analyze Cream. Abril: Hey, Xiang! Got a rain check on our cream? Xiang: Mhm! But first, I did further research on the gum packet and found that the cream had traces of blood. Some of it was your victim's, but the other drops of blood were too diluted to even measure! Xiang: I found traces of the cream that belong to wound cream, but not just any wound, specifically scratches! Abril: So our killer scratched the surface, huh? Well, let's help them by placing them in a nice prison cell! Analyze Motion Sesnsor Device. Abril: Hey Jolette. How was cracking the motion sensor device's code? Jolette: Easy! I just had to use this master keycard that you guys counterfeited. It was fun! Jolette: This device captured some scary stuff. I watched Savannah's body fall! Jolette: Luckily, this device senses heat too, so I was properly able to measure the killer, discovering that they are 6'0" feet tall! Abril: Well, the only thing they will fit in is a cell, big enough for their ego! ... Abril: We finally have enough to arrest Savannah Mac's killer! Let's go catch this mastermind and punish them for all that has happened! Arrest Killer Abril: gun raised Hands up, Oliver! We know that you did all this, especially killed Savannah Mac! Oliver: Woah woah woah, relax there girl, you're going to shoot an innocent man! Abril: We found your blackberry scent all over Savannah's body! Oliver: Blackberry soap was a better alternative for everyone here! Everyone could have used that. Abril: Your gum was all over that paddle you used to end her life! Oliver: Smoking's a habit Savannah forced us to break. A lot of us were affected by it! Abril: But we saw you murder Savannah in cold blood with that heat sensor device! Face the music, Lund, you're done for! Oliver: ''clap clap clap ''Well well, guess you finally caught me. Oliver: I admit it! I'm the mastermind of this expedition. I didn't come here for some stupid growing life in Antarctica. We all know it can't be done. Oliver: Our faithful Dragon Eye told me to join onto the expedition of Henri Vagos. I was ordered to stall your movements and keep it in Africa. Oliver: I needed help. They also sent some farmer boy named Tom Sawyer. He was weak but he was able to stall time. Oliver: We did so many things together, such as corrupting the Valkyrie Dome, and kidnapping you, girl. You should have seen the look on your face. Oliver: I had to let him go though, so I triggered the kill switch on that little lass to finish him off. Oliver: After that, it was done. I shot your plane down. Savannah found me out when I shot you guys down, though, and I almost punched a hole in her face. Oliver: But she kept drugging me with alcohol! An American's two favorite things, sedatives and alcohol. Curse her! Oliver: After she couldn't control the sedative anymore, she confronted me and said that she messed with the integrity of the expedition. She was such an annoying brat. Oliver: But, when I went back to catch her in my room, I saw her, attempting to tell you who I was! I had to stop her! Oliver: Her blood curdling screams allowed me to take the best nap of my life. It's like milk for a baby. Abril: You are a crazy man, Oliver, but know that the Heavenly Guard will fall! Oliver: No they won't! Go ahead and arrest me, Dragon Eye has already moved onto Stage Two.. ... Henri: Well, Lund, Junior Agent Hernandez has showed me your actions, and I am disappointed. Henri: A man who is supposed to protect us betrayed a promising discovery. I despise you, too, Lund. Oliver: Mhm. Well, once Dragon Eye finishes Stage Two, we'll have your head on a platter. This expedition was a testing run! Henri: Well, you won't be able to see the life of day, because I sentence you to solitary confinement in a supermax cell! Oliver: This won't be the last of me!